


Improbable

by Enigel



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: 2 Minutes Fic, Community: impulsedriven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The word was "just".</p></blockquote>





	Improbable

"Just what are you trying to do with that?" asked Ford.

"Trying to fly."

"Now, Arthur, this is a complicated hobby, who should be left to seasoned..." Ford forgot even to blink and stared, mouth open.

"Um, you were saying, Ford? I got a little... distracted," floated the words from 10 feet above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The word was "just".


End file.
